Legendary Spider-Man: Book 1 - Beginnings
by UltimateAvengers
Summary: AU: Rewrite of Spider-Man using Roxas in Peter Parker's place! The main couple is Roxas(Spider-Man)/Gwen Stacy (who I will make Spider-Girl). Some other Spider-Man characters will be portrayed by KH characters, but not ALL! 4/16/16: Poll Open! Options for Ch. 9-10: Mysterio & Shocker! Hiatus til MMSFRW:B1 is done.
1. SummaryCharacter Listings

Legendary Spider-Man

"Hello" = talking

 _'wow'_ = thinking

"ALL CAPS" = yelling/shouting

*Cut* = Doing something (in and out of flashback)

 ** _*POW*_** = Sound effects

 _italics_ = timeskip

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

 _"ALL CAPPS"_ = yelling/shouting in flashback

 **Bold** = Date/Time/Place

 ** _(P.O.V)_** = Point of view change

( ) = Me narrating

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this fic.

AU: Rewrite of Spider-Man using Roxas in Peter Parker's place! The main couple is Roxas(Spider-Man)/Gwen Stacy (who I will make Spider-Girl). Also, some other Spider-Man characters will be portrayed by KH characters, but not ALL!

Cast List (more will be added):

Roxas Parker = Spider-Man

Gwen Stacy = Spider-Girl I/Spider-Woman I

Ventus Riley = Scarlet Spider (Kaine Version)

Vanitas Brock = Venom

Xemnas Osborn (Former Leader/#1 of Org 13) = Green Goblin

Ansem Fisk (2nd Ansem/Xehanort's Heartless) = Kingpin

Riku Osborn = Carnage (Agent Venom later)

Vexen Octavius (# 4 of Org 13) = Doctor Octopus

DiZ (the 1st Ansem) Conners = The Lizard

Kairi = Kairi Watson/Firestar

Leon = Museum Archeologist/Wolverine

Sora = Iron Spider/Sora Hardy (I'm making him Black Cat's Brother)

Namine Hardy = Black Cat

Merlin = Doctor Strange

Jafar = Baron Mordo

Zexion (No. 6 of Org 13) = Mysterio

Axel (# 8 of Org 13) = Nova

Xion (temporary 14th member of Org 13) = Jubilee (From X-Men)

Luxord (# 10 of Org 13) = Gambit (Also from x-men)

Xaldin (# 3 of Org 13) = Whirlwind

Demyx (# 9 of Org 13) = Hydro Man

Larxene Danvers (# 12 of Org 13) = Ms. Marvel

Xigbar (# 2 of Org 13) = Deadpool

Ghost Rider = Jack Skellington (from 'The Nightmare Before Christmas')

Ghost (the thief for hire) = Aladdin

Also, The Guardians of The Galaxy will be in this, With Stitch replacing Rocket Raccoon, and Jim Hawkins (from 'Treasure Planet') replacing StarLord

Cloud = Silver Blader (replacing Silver Surfer)

Tifa = Stardust

Vincent V. = Cloak

Yuffie K. = Dagger

Sephiroth = Replacing Thanos

Seifer Almasy = Sabertooth

Scar/Sheer Kahn = Kraven the Hunter (Kraven's personality is split into 2: Scar is the intelligent side, Sheer Kahn is the savage side)

Tron = Vision

Zack Wilson = Falcon

Aerith = Songbird

Tarzan = Kazar

Howard the Duck = Donald Duck (from Disney)

Lockjaw (the Inhuman's pet dog) = Goofy (from Disney)

Now, The Spider-Verse Cast:

Star Wars 4 - 6: 1\. Spidey 2099 = Sora StarHeart (son of Roxas StarHeart) (paired w/ Sabine (from Star Wars Rebels)

Star Wars 2 - 3 & Rebels: 2\. Bullet Proof Spidey = Roxas StarHeart (paired w/ Ashoka Tano & Senator Riyo Chuchi (all from 2006 "Clone Wars")

Avatar: Legend of Korra: 1\. Spider-Man Noir = Roxas Chang (paired w/ Korra & Asami K. (Asami will be that world's Black Cat) )

Tron: Uprising: 1\. Big Time Spidey = Beck (paired w/ Paige)

Tron: Legacy: 1\. FF/Big Time Spidey = Sam Flynn (paired w/ Quorra)

Ultimate Black Widow = Scarlet (from G.I. Joe) (paired w/ High Tech from "G.I. Joe: Sigma 6")

Monster High: Tarantula = Roxas Venombite (paired w/ Frankie S., Clawdeen W., Abby B., Robecca S., Venus M., Jina Fire, & Draculaura)

Totally Spies: 1\. Spider-Man (Ben Reiley Ver.) = Ben Reiley Parker (just call him Reiley) (paired w/ Alex) 2. Iron Spider = Peter Parker (paired w/ Sam) 3. Kaine Parker (paired w/ Clover)

Batman Beyond: 1\. Secret War Spidey = Terry M. (paired w/ Max & Ten)

Here's a preview:

Vanitas (bonded w/ black ooze): "We're Poison to Spider-Man... We are VENOM!"

Xemnas: "There is no more Osborn - only The Green Goblin!"

J. Jonah Jameson: "That web head is a menace!"

Vexen/Doc Ock: "I am the greatest mind in the world!"

Roxas: "Say hello- *finishes putting on costume* To your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!"

Hulk: "Hulk is strongest there is!"

Captain America: "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

End Preview

Announcement!

There will be 3 or more 'Legendary Spider-Man' Stories:

Book 1: Beginnings

Book 2: New Warriors/Web Warriors

Book 3: Avengers Assemble!

Book 4 (title not decided yet)

Pairings:

Roxas/Gwen/Kitty Pryde (Ultimate Shadowcat)

Sora/Kairi/Jean Grey

Riku/Namine/Rogue

Axel & Larxene

Teen Thor (most of the Avengers will be teens, except Vision, Bruce, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, & Hank Pym) w/ Sif & Jane Foster (also teens)

Black Panther w/ White Tiger & Storm (all teens)

Bruce A.K.A. Hulk/Betty Ross

Ventus/She-Hulk/Jubilee

Tony & Pepper (they will be the teen versions from "Iron Man: Armored Adventures")

Captain America w/ Black Widow & Maria Hill

Hawkeye & Mockingbird

Aladdin & Jasmine

Tarzan & Shanna

Cloud & Tifa

Zack & Aerith

Leon & Rinoa H.

Vincent V. & Yuffie K.

Scott Lang (he's a teen in this) & Janet Jr./Wasp (a teenage clone of Hank's MIA wife that he raised as a daughter)

Jim H./Gamora

May Parker (she's in her 30's in this) & Howard Stark (He's revealed to be alive in a later book)


	2. Prologue

Spider-Man: Kingdom Hearts Version

"Hello" = talking

 _'wow'_ = thinking

"ALL CAPS" = yelling/shouting

*Cut* = Doing something (in and out of flashback)

 ** _*POW*_** = Sound effects

 _italics_ = timeskip

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

 _"ALL CAPPS"_ = yelling/shouting in flashback

 **Bold** = Date/Time/Place

 ** _(P.O.V)_** = Point of view change

( ) = Me narrating

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this fic. I am Co-Authoring this story with kival737101

* * *

Prologue: Passing The Power

 **Athens, Ancient Greece, 3,000 years ago**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

Arachne *has the upper body of a beautiful, black-haired young woman, but has spider body & legs from the waist down* : *awakens from sleep with a gasp* "What was that dream I just had? I saw... A green-skinned man wearing purple, a man with the fur/claws of a lion & tiger, and... A man in red & blue, web-patterned clothes, with a black spider insignia, and a woman wearing something similar... What does it all mean?"

*Arachne sneaks out of Athens, and makes her way to Delphi. There, The Oracle will be the only one who can answer her questions.*

* * *

 _5 days later: The Oracle's Cave_

Arachne: *entering cave* "Oh wise Oracle, who sees across time. I, Arachne The Spider Queen, have come to seek-" *She is cut off by the Oracle* Oracle Of Delphi *the oracle is a tall woman wearing a snakeskin dress*: "I know why you have come. You wish to know if your dream was indeed a vision of the future... Or perhaps, a Prophecy..."

Arachne: "What is it? What am I to do?" Oracle: "Your dream is a vision of the future... Yet it is also a prophecy in itself... 3,000 years in the future, there will come a time of great chaos, almost as great as the war of the Olympians & Titans... Yet, it is also a time of Great Heroes..."

Arachne: "What do those creatures I saw have to do with this?" Oracle: "The man & woman in red & blue, web-marked clothes are important to that Era... But, the only way to insure they exist, is if your children pass your powers onto them." Arachne: "My children... Pass down my powers... Wait, how does-" Oracle: *cuts her off* "I have told you all you need to know. The rest is up to you." *The Oracle is shrouded by mist, then she vanishes.*

* * *

 **Mt.** **Olympus, Throne room of the Olympians**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

The 12 Olympians, including Hades, and all the other minor deities, are sat in a circle. Zeus: "Apollo. Why have you requested a meeting? Especially one including ALL the Gods." Apollo: "The Oracle has delivered news." *Apollo, being the god of prophecy, explains Arachne's dream & talk with the Oracle.* Athena: *shocked & outraged* "And we are supposed to just let Arachne pass her powers down for 3,000 years, until they are given to a pair of mortals?!"

Apollo: "The Fates have deemed it so, we must let it happen." Athena: "But this is Arachne! She wove tapestries depicting us as savages! Surely-" Zeus: *cuts her off* "Athena. You are the goddess of wisdom. Surely, you would understand that no one can control the Fates' decisions. Yet, you have allowed your anger towards Arachne cloud your judgment. Let us vote."

*All the Olympians, except Athena & Hades, vote to let it happen* Zeus: "It's unanimous, we shall abide by the Fates' choice. That is FINAL!" *The Olympians leave, going where they please, to do, whatever.* Athena: "Nemesis! Come hither! I have a request!" Nemesis: *the goddess of balance & vengeance, comes to Athena's side* "And what, wise Palas, dose thou wish of mine humble self?"

Athena: "Simple. If we cannot change this... future, then I wish to perform an act of vengeance." Nemesis: *smirking* "What is it thou wish to do?" Athena: *evil smile* "I want you to take me to *whispers so only Nemesis can hear* an then, *whispers* "

* * *

 _9 months later_

 **Arachne's Lair, Outside Athens, 3,000 years before the main story**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

Arachne: "Tis almost time... Soon, my children will be born, and-" *Is cut off, as Athena & Nemesis storm in* Athena: "Arachne, I wreak upon you, my last act of vengeance! Each generation, your descendants will be faced with great obstacles, so that, each time the power is passed to the new generation, the old one will perish, until only 2 spiders are left! And, once the mortals have been given the power, your last descendants will fade, without having any children, so your blood line will end forever!"

Nemesis: *weaves a spell as Athena speaks, casting it once it's done* "Now that our work is done, we depart... Oh, before I forget, after your children hatch from their eggs, ye shall have 2 days to live." *The goddesses of Wisdom & Revenge take their leave* Arachne: *sobbing at the news of her curse* "Athena, first, you challenge my skills in weaving. Then, you turn me into this! *gestures to the spider half of her body* Now, you curse me and my descendants!"

(And so it came to pass. 2 days after the eggs hatched, Hades claimed Arachne's soul. Athena & Nemesis were brought before the other Major Olympians, and boy, did Apollo chew 'em out! In the end, the 2 goddesses were assigned to spend 7 days each month caring for Cerberus, for 500 years.

*scene changes to show 6,000 spiders, and over time, they fade away, 2 at a time*

(But, the curse struck. Each time the powers were passed down, 2 spiders faded away. This continued, for 3,000 years, until there were only 2 left. Those 2 sought refuge, hanging from the rafters of a museum, waiting, for they knew it was almost time, just 14 more years...)

End Prologue

* * *

 **AN: Alright, there you have it, the new origin of the Spider powers! I will try to upload the next chapter sooner, if I can! I usually update Friday - Sunday. Stay Tuned! Also - There will be NO KEYBLADES IN THIS SERIES!**


	3. Chapter 1

Spider-Man: Kingdom Hearts Version Book 1 - Beginnings

"Hello" = talking

 _'wow'_ = thinking

"ALL CAPS" = yelling/shouting

 **"We are Venom!"** = distorted voice

*Cut* = Doing something (in and out of flashback)

 ** _*POW*_** = Sound effects

 _italics_ = timeskip

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

 _"ALL CAPPS"_ = yelling/shouting in flashback

 **Bold** = Date/Time/Place

 ** _(P.O.V)_** = Point of view change

( ) = Me narrating

 _( )_ = descriptions in flashback

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this fic. I am Co-Authoring this story with kival737101

* * *

Chapter 1: Roxas & Gwen

 **Broadway, Manhattan, NY, 8:30pm, Nov. 17th, 2012**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

Thug 1: "Run for it!" Thug 2: "Caper's blown!" Thug 3: "Outta my way!" **_*thwp*_** *the thugs get hogtied in huge webs, and then *2 pairs of gloved hands yank on the webs, pulling in the crooks. They are then tied to a lamp post.* (Screen moves up to the rooftop, stopping in front of 2 people.)

The first person is a young man. He wears a full body costume that is mostly blue, except the chest & back each have a large, red spider-shaped patch in the middle, and there is 1 red square on the back of each glove, and the boots below the shins are red. Also, he wears a red mask that covers his whole head, with 2 white lenses over the eyes, and the rest of his face is also covered. And the whole costume has black lines all over in a web pattern. He is Spider-Man! (AN: For a better visual, go to google images, and search 'house of m spider-man suit') Also known as Roxas Parker.

The person beside him is a shapely young woman, wearing a full body costume of similar design (web patterns & mask lenses included), but it's designed to fit a girl. She wears a white hood (with red on the inside) attached to her white mask, with the lenses outlined in red, the costume is mostly black; the soles of her boots are blue, with low heels. The middle of the costume's front & back are white, and so are the gloves, and the underarms have red streaks. This is Spider-Girl! (If you want a visual, go to google images, and search 'Spider Gwen'.) Also known as Gwen Stacy.

Spider-Man: *breaking the 4th wall by talking to the readers* "Well, seems we've got an audience, Spider-Woman." Spider-Woman: "Interesting. I bet they wanna now what's going on. Why don't you tell 'em, Spider-Man." *she speaks sultrily while saying his super hero name*

Spidey (Roxas) *blushing under his mask at hearing her speak like that* : "My name is Roxas Parker, and this is my partner, the lovely Gwen Stacy. *Gwen blushes under her mask* As for what's going on, you'll understand better if we recap."

* * *

 _14 years ago: Queens, Parker Household_

 _Spidey: "You see, I was born in 1998, in a house in the neighborhood of Queens. (We see a young, infant Roxas w/ icy blue eyes, windswept spiky blonde hair, and pale skin. He's held by his mother, Mary Parker, who, with her husband Richard Parker, are seen as silhouettes.) My parents were government scientists. One day, while I was a year old, they were killed in a plane crash."_

 _Spidey: "After that, I was given to my Uncle Ben & Aunt May, who lived in a house in Forest Hills. They raised me as if I were their own son. We had sets of neighbors we saw daily. First was the Stacy's, who lived across the street. The head off the house, NYPD Capt. George Stacy, had a daughter my age, named Gwendolyn Stacy.(We see a girl - Gwen - with straight blonde hair going below her shoulder blades. She had soft pink lips, pale skin, and warm blue eyes)_

 _Our other neighbors, The Watson's, lived next door. There was Anna Watson, and her niece, Kairi Watson. (We see Kairi, who had pale skin, shoulder length red hair, and indigo blue eyes) She was like an older sister to me. Also, she enjoyed playing with these 2 city boys- Sora Hardy (my age, scrawny, has warm blue eyes, tanned skin, & wild spiky brown hair) & Riku Osborn (is a year older then us, has tanned skin, muscular build, aquamarine eyes, & silver hair)._

 _As time passed, The Stacy's moved to Queens, but Gwen visited any time she could. Also, my Aunt May talked about finding work. Uncle Ben fussed over her. Me, I started studying chemistry, and genetics. Also, I played basketball. At one point, I was friends with a Mr. "Flash" Thompson, but he moved to the city._

 _Now, I'm currently 14, and in 9th grade, at Midtown High. Gwen & Riku go there, too. Unfortunately, Flash, having become a skilled football player on the school's team, let his ego take over, so he's now a jerk. But, he has a girlfriend, Liz Allen, who is a cheerleader. _

_Riku's dad, Xemnas *cough-Mansex-cough*_ (AN: The letters of Xemnas' name spell Mansex when rearranged.) _Osborn, is the CEO of Osborn Industries, so he's become isolated from Riku. He even works during vacation! Riku keeps in contact with his best friend, Sora, who goes to Midtown High with his sister._

 _Oh, I forgot. Sora has a fraternal twin sister, Namine Hardy. She has indigo blue eyes like Kairi, shoulder-length platinum-blonde hair, and fair (pale) skin. She likes to wear white clothes. Also, Riku is TOTALLY head over heals for her. And Sora has been trying to ask Kairi out for months, but Vanitas Brock, the school bad boy, keeps interrupting. Vanitas looks just like Sora, only with black hair, a slightly darker tan, and yellow eyes._

(AN: They are 14 in this flashback, but they look the same ages as in KH 2; Riku is 15, Vanitas looks as old as Sora (14) and Roxas (who is also14), while Gwen, Kairi & Namine look fairly shapely for 14-year-old girls)

 _One day, we learned of a field trip to a museum on Friday. Unknown to us, it would change our lives forever._

 _End Ch 1_


	4. Chapter 2

Legendary Spider-Man: Book 1 - Beginnings

"Hello" = talking

 _'wow'_ = thinking

"ALL CAPS" = yelling/shouting

 **"We are Venom!"** = distorted voice

*Cut* = Doing something (in and out of flashback)

 _ ***POW***_ = Sound effects

 _italics_ = timeskip

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

 _"ALL CAPPS"_ = yelling/shouting in flashback

 **Bold** = Date/Time/Place

 _ **(P.O.V)**_ = Point of view change

( ) = Me narrating

 _( )_ = descriptions in/out of flashback

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this fic. I am Co-Authoring this story with kival737101. This chapter, and all others, will be in flashback form until after the duo learns each others' identities.

* * *

Chapter 2: Field Trip Of Fate

 **Natural History Museum, New York, NY, 11:30am, Oct. 7th, 2011**

 _ **(Roxas' P.O.V.)**_ (Roxas is telling this story.)

 _Our homeroom teacher had taken us on a field trip. We now stand at the entrance to the Natural History Museum. Mr. Teacher: "Alright class, we are going to enter the museum. Here is our guide, Mr. Leon Howlett."_ (AN: Howlett is Wolverine's last name.) _*Teacher gestures to a 25 year old man.* _

_(Leon has shoulder length, shaggy brown hair, blue eyes, and an x - shaped scar on his nose. He wears a khaki shirt & pants, black fingerless biker gloves, a black short-sleeve leather biker jacket with chains, and black, steel-toed biker boots.) _

_Leon: "Alright, listen up kids, 'cause I'm not repeating this. This is a museum, so remember these rules: 1.) No photography unless the flash is turned off. 2.) No food or drink unless permitted. 3.) No touching the exhibits unless they are the Interactive kind. 4.) No shouting/yelling. Now, follow me inside so we can begin."_

 _*The class follows Leon into the building. So far, they visit exhibits on Egypt, Rome, and Africa. Sora, Kairi, Riku & Namine stick together. Vanitas walks with Flash & Liz. That leaves me with Gwen... Which is awkward, since I kinda like her but don't know what to say.*_

 _Leon: "Now, we are about to enter the exhibit on Greek Mythology. Everything in here is delicate, so no touching, or pictures of ANY kind." *We started checking out stuff: Kairi, Namine, Liz & the other girls, except Gwen, went to the section featuring Aphrodite, the Olympian Love Goddess.*_

 _* Flash & Vanitas were checking out stuff on Apollo & Hermes, respectively. Me & Gwen, however, were drawn to the exhibit on Athena; particularly on the Spider Queen, Arachne. We saw pictures of the tapestries they wove in a contest. But, we never noticed 2 spiders lowering themselves down from the rafters, 1 red & blue, the other black & white.*_

 _Roxas: "So Gwen, I was wondering.." 'Oh come on, why does this have to happen?!' Gwen: "Yes Roxas?" 'I wonder if he'll ask me out... Wait that's ridiculous, he wouldn't think of me that way...Would he?'_

 _Roxas & Gwen: *both about to speak when* "Ouch!" *The red & blue spider had bitten the back of my neck, and, unknown to me at the time, the black & white spider had done the same to Gwen.* We both found our respective spiders, who crawled away, and collapsed, lifeless. Then, we blacked out.*_

* * *

 **Museum Infirmary, 1:30pm, Oct. 7th, 2011**

 _ **(Still Roxas' P.O.V.)**_

 _When I came to, me & Gwen were on opposite sides of a hospital bed. My Uncle Ben, & Gwen's dad Capt. Stacy, were asleep in some chairs across the room from us. Gwen woke up just then, and asked: "Where are we?" That simple question woke up our respective guardians.*_

 _Uncle Ben/Capt. Stacy: "Roxas/Gwen! What happened, why were you 2 here?" Roxas: "I don't know, everything's so hazy. I just remember a sharp pain in my neck, then I wake up here." Gwen: "Same here, what happened exactly?"_

 _Uncle Ben: "We got a call from Mr. Howlett. Said you both fainted inexplicably." Capt. Stacy: "You were asleep when we got here. The nurse said there was nothing wrong with either of you. You've been asleep for 2 hours." Roxas/Gwen: "2 HOURS?!" *Sora, Kairi, Riku & Namine bust the door open, and rush in. Flash, Liz & Vanitas follow, they even looked vaguely concerned!*_

 _After some sobbing & hugs from our friends (and a look from Flash, Liz & Vanitas) we headed home. Each of us flopped down into our beds, worried what would have happened if we had told of the spiders. Neither of us knew, that this was the start of a new life._

* * *

 **Sanctum Sanctorum, Greenwich Village, NY, Oct. 7th,7;00pm, 2011**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_ (The following scene happened without Roxas knowing)

 _(We see a 35 year old man_ (AN: Merlin, in Disney, gets younger instead of older.) _with white hair, a white beard, glasses and wearing a black dress shirt & pants, with a red cape w/ gold trim. He had an amulet around his neck, that was gold, with circular bumps, and a clear glass(?) eye in the center.) _

_This was Dr. Merlin Strange, our dimension's Sorcerer Supreme! And he had used his Eye Of Agomotto Amulet & Orb Of Agomotto Crystal ball to see all that transpired in the museum. He had a dream last night, telling of Arachne passing her power to her descendants._ (The events in the prologue.)

 _Dr. Strange: "Wong, we have preparations to make! An old prophecy is in motion. A new Age will soon begin." *A 25 year old, bald man in a green Chinese monk outfit w/ gold trim walks in. He bows his head.* Wong: "Consider it done, Dr. Strange."_

 _End Ch 2_

* * *

 **So, how did you like the twist? Me & kival737101 decided for Roxas & Gwen to get powers from magic instead of science! Also, Dr. Strange knows of their powers. This will be the start of a new Marvel universe, the "Legendary" universe!**

 **Sorry for the wait. I am still working on my MegaMan StarForce Story. I can only update 1 story each weekend, and its hard choosing which one, but I won't do the same story 2 times in a row.**

 **Stay Tuned! I update when I can!**


	5. Chapter 3

Legendary Spider-Man: Book 1 - Beginnings

"Hello" = talking

 _'wow'_ = thinking

"ALL CAPS" = yelling/shouting

 **"We are Venom!"** = distorted voice

*Cut* = Doing something (in and out of flashback)

 ** _*POW*_** = Sound effects

 _italics_ = timeskip

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

 _"ALL CAPPS"_ = yelling/shouting in flashback

 **Bold** = Date/Time/Place

 ** _(Character's P.O.V)_** = Point of view change (a character narrating)

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_ = Nobody narrating, except the author

( ) = Me narrating/descriptions in & out of flashback

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this fic. I am Co-Authoring this story with kival737101. This chapter, and all others, will be in flashback form until after the duo learns each others' identities.

* * *

Chapter 3: Powers & Training

 **Central Park, Manhattan, NY, 7:30pm, Oct. 14th, 2011**

 _ **(Roxas' P.O.V.)**_

 _So far, its been 7 days since the museum, and I've kept worrying if the Spider bite would have some sort of side-effect. Right now, I'm walking through central park with Uncle Ben. He could tell I was worried, but chose not to ask._

 _Roxas: "Uncle Ben? Can I ask you something?" Uncle Ben: "What's on your mind?" Roxas: "Its just, whenever I try to talk to Gwen-" Uncle Ben: "You suddenly have nothing to say? Well, the only 1 who can get you past that, is you."_

 _Roxas: "I'm not following." Uncle Ben: "You know, your father & I had this saying we picked up from your grandfather: "With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility." Only you have the power to overcome this obstacle. So use it wisely."_

 _Roxas: "I'm not sure how much I understand, but thanks, Uncle Ben." Uncle Ben:*smiles warmly* "Anytime, son. I'm here if you need to talk. After all, I had to face the same problem when I tried to ask out your Aunt May."_

* * *

 **Stacy Residence, Manhattan, NY, 7:30pm, Oct. 14th, 2011**

 _ **(Gwen's P.O.V.)**_

 _I may not have known at the time, but I was in the same situation as Roxas. Gwen: "Dad, I-" Capt. Stacy: "You're wondering how to try and see if you can get Roxas alone, find out if he likes you, and possibly confess to him?" Gwen: "I'm not asking how you knew, but yes."_

 _Capt. Stacy: "I know you really like him, but you have to let him make the first move." Gwen: "At the museum, before we fainted, Roxas was gonna say something, but suddenly froze." Capt. Stacy: "I think he may be nervous." Gwen: "I've known Roxas since forever, why would I reject-"_

 _Capt. Stacy: "That's why he's nervous: you 2 knew each other since you were toddlers. He's afraid of losing your friendship if this doesn't work out." Gwen: *realization dawns on her face* "How do I, I mean,... What can I do? I've never felt this way about a boy before."_

 _Capt. Stacy: "Simple: you need to subtly reassure him that, no matter what, you'll never stop being his friend, even if a relationship between you 2 fails. Then, he will be more confident in asking you out." Gwen: *hugs her dad* "Thanks dad, I really needed that." Capt. Stacy: *Returns hug* "Your welcome sweetie, anytime."_

* * *

 **Midtown High, Manhattan, NY, 8:00am, Oct. 15th, 2011**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

 _Roxas: "Alright Riku, I'm gonna do it today!" Riku: "I'm almost afraid to ask." Roxas: "I'm gonna ask Gwen out!" Riku: "Finally! You've been dancing around this issue far too long!" Sora: *pops up out of nowhere* "What issue?" Riku: "Roxas says he'll ask Gwen out today."_

 _Sora: *sports a face-splitting grin, and headlocks Roxas* "Awesome, its about time!" Flash: "About time for what, Bigfoot?" Sora: "Hey, None Of Your Business, Eugenie!" Flash: "Hey, only Liz can call me that!" Vanitas: *grabs Roxas by his neck, holds him in the air* "Ha, this guy, ask out Gwen the Nerd Queen? As if-"_

 _ ***POW***_

 _Roxas: *suddenly grabs Vanitas' arms, and flips him into a locker with strength he never knew he had.* "Do. Not. Call. Gwen. A NERD!" *gives Vanitas a death glare. If looks could kill, Vanitas would be all the way in the deepest pits of Hell.*_

 _Sora/Riku/Eugenie "Flash" Thompson: *staring at Roxas with their jaws slack* "HOW DID YOU JUST JUDO FLIP VANITAS?!" Roxas: "I don't know, I never studied Judo." *Bell rings* Roxas: 'Saved by the bell.'_

 _3 hours later, Girls' Gym class_

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

 _Gwen: "Ugh, I hate gym." Kairi: "Tell me about it, I feel like I'm in a volcano!" Namine: "It would be better if the boys had this class with us, we could see their shirts sticking to their abs." Kairi: *blushing hotter than a volcano* "Namine, your mind is perverted." Gwen: "Y, Yeah..." *stifles a nosebleed when thinking of Roxas in a sweaty shirt.*_

 _Liz: *jogs over* "While I would love to see my BF in a sweaty shirt, I doubt that Roxas & Sora would look that hunky. After all, their too scrawny." Kairi: *about to erupt into a supernova* "You take that back! Sora may be scrawny, but he has a decent athletic build! Not that I've seen him shirtless."_

 _Gwen: *Steam coming from her ears* "Roxas isn't scrawny, he's lean enough to outrun Flash anytime!" Namine: "At least Riku is hot enough to rival Flash, so you have nothing to say to insult him." Liz; "Roxas is scrawny compared to Flash; He couldn't out run him if his life depended on it-"_

 _Gwen: *Sees everything in red, except Liz, who is dark crimson. Runs after Liz, who runs to a pole, only for Gwen to jump, and swing off the pole, landing perfectly, glaring at Liz, who faints in fear.* "What just happened?!"_

* * *

 **Sanctum Sanctorum, Greenwich Village, NY, 11:00am, Oct. 15th, 2011**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_ (AN: The Spider Duo didn't know of this part at the time.)

 _Dr. Merlin Strange: *looking through his Orb of Agomotto* "Wong! Their powers are manifesting. We must invite them over today, but 1 at a time." Wong: "How shall we invite them?" Merlin: "We shall..." *starts whispering to Wong*_

 _3:30pm_

 **Times Square, NY, 3:30pm, Oct. 15th, 2011**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

 _Roxas: "I can't believe it! One second, I'm in a vise grip, then I judo flip Vanitas into a locker! What's going on, did the Spider bite do this?" Merlin's voice: *coming from the Orb of Agomotto* "In a way, it did." Roxas: "Who's-" Merlin: "Fear not, I will answer your questions, just follow the light."_

 _Roxas: *sees a red & blue light* "How... Ok, I must be going crazy, so ok." *Follows the light to the steps of the Sanctum Sanctorum.* Wong: *opens the door* "Welcome, Dr. Strange has been expecting you. Follow me."_

 **Sanctum Sanctorum Living Room, Greenwich Village, NY, 4:00pm, Oct. 15th, 2011**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

 _Roxas: "Alright, I'm here, so where are you?" Merlin: *Appears in a poof of blue smoke* "Greetings, Roxas Parker. I am Dr. Merlin Strange, our dimension's Sorcerer Supreme! Welcome to my home, the Sanctum Sanctorum!" Roxas: "How-" Merlin: "I used my magic Eye & Orb of Agomotto to send that light to you. I know the truth of your powers."_

(Merlin tells Roxas about his vision, how the spider gave him powers, but he leaves out the 2nd spider & the ID of the 1 who it bit (Gwen). And how he watched Roxas judo flip Vanitas.)

 _Roxas: "So your telling me, I have superpowers, that come from the Greek Spider-Queen, and you are going to train me into a superhero?" Merlin: "Yes, but to help you create the Way of The Spider, I will call on a friend to instruct you in martial arts. Also, as you unlock the rest of your powers, they will become part of your fighting style."_

 _Wong: "In training, and when practicing in the city, you need to wear this costume." *Holds up the (House Of M) Spider-Man Costume: A full body costume that is mostly blue, except the chest & back each have a large, red spider-shaped patch in the middle, and there is 1 red square on the back of each glove, and the boots below the shins are red. _

_Also, it has a red mask that covers the whole head, with 2 white lenses over the eyes, and the rest of the face is also covered. And the whole costume has black lines all over in a web pattern._

 _Roxas: *puts on the costume, and looks in the Mirror* "Well, I admit its kinda cool." Merlin: "Good, because it will hide your identity. Also, there is another who was bitten by a 2nd Spider."_

 _Spider-Girl (Gwen, but Roxas doesn't know yet) walks in: She's a shapely young woman, wearing a full body costume of similar design to Roxas' (web patterns & mask lenses included), but it's designed to fit a girl. _

_She wears a white hood (with red on the inside) attached to her white mask, with the lenses outlined in red, the costume is mostly black; the soles of her boots are blue, with low heels. The middle of the costume's front & back are white, and so are the gloves, and the underarms have red streaks._

 _Wong: "Tomorrow, the training begins!"_

 _End Ch 3_

* * *

 **Alright, So the duo have the explanation, and the costumes! And next chapter, a certain hero will make an early entrance to help train them (but only Merlin & Wong know who's who under the masks; the students & teacher won't know each other's Secret Identities! **

**Sorry I was late updating! I was trying to choose Whether or not to update my MegaMan StarForce Fanfic instead!**

 **Spider-Man (Roxas): Please Read/Review**

 **Spider-Girl (Gwen): Fav/Follow**

 **Merlin/Wong: Stay tuned!**

 **Me: I update once every weekend (Friday thru Sunday, maybe earlier if I get a free day on a holiday)!**


	6. Chapter 4

Legendary Spider-Man: Book 1 - Beginnings

"Hello" = talking

 _'wow'_ = thinking

"ALL CAPS" = yelling/shouting

 **"We are Venom!"** = distorted voice

*Cut* = Doing something (in and out of flashback)

 _ ***POW***_ = Sound effects

 _italics_ = timeskip

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

 _"ALL CAPPS"_ = yelling/shouting in flashback

 **Bold** = Date/Time/Place

 _ **(Character's P.O.V)**_ = Point of view change (a character narrating)

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_** = Nobody narrating, except the author

( ) = Me narrating/descriptions in & out of flashback

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this fic. I am Co-Authoring this story with kival737101. This chapter, and all others, will be in flashback form until after the duo learns each others' identities.

* * *

Chapter 4: Great Power, Great Responsibility

 **Sanctum Sanctorum Rooftop, Greenwich Village, NY, 4:15pm, Oct. 16, 2011**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

( _We find Spider-Man/Spidey (Roxas) & Spider-Girl (Gwen) on the roof with Dr. Strange (Merlin) about to start Lesson 1._) _Merlin: "Now, you 2 have already begun manifesting your powers. So far, you have Olympic-level speed & reflexes, and the enhanced strength of a human-sized spider. But, there are more powers to unlock."_

 _Spidey: "If that is the case, will our powers be Spider-based?" Merlin: "Yes, but you can't make them come. There will be an "emotional trigger" that will come at random. Once unlocked, you must practice your abilities. We'll work on the powers you have now."_

 _Spider-Girl *says to Spider-Man: "See ya at the finish line, Web-head!" (She takes off, jumping across roofs.) Spider-Man: "Oh, its on!" (He follows her, soon catching up, before she makes a BIG leap.)_

 _Spidey: "Easy. (he jumps, but not far enough) and I jinxed it." (He falls, unconsciously curling up his thumb, middle & ring fingers on his right hand, his index & pinky extended, causing a strand of web to shoot from his wrist, sticking to a "Daily Bugle" billboard.) Roxas: "Ok, so I can spin webs, cool!" (He swings forward, landing on the roof next to Spider-Girl.)_

 _Spider-Girl *staring in shock behind her mask*: "How in the heck did you just do that?!" Spider-Man: "Well, (He tells her how it happened, noticing his fingers are still in that position, which the 2 find out was connected. Spider-Girl tries it, & swings, before letting go too soon.) Spider-Girl: "Oh $#% !" *She tries to flip, and her feet stick to the wall of a nearby building.* ( Spidey comes, and they talk about the new Wall-Crawling ability.)_

* * *

 **Roxas' Room, Parker House, Queens, NY, 5:00pm, Oct. 21, 2011**

 _ **(Roxas' P.O.V.)**_

 _"Okay, lets see what we've got. *looking up info on spiders on the internet.* I already got speed, strength, reflexes, web-slinging & wall-crawling, what else is there?(The computer shows more info) " 'Spiders can use toxins in their fangs to paralyze, & poison for some species, prey. Also, they have a "sixth sense" when under threat.' " Cool, a Spider-Sense!"_

 _I decide to practice. "Aunt May, Uncle Ben? (Also, May & Ben are in their '30s) I'm gonna visit Gwen." 'After practice.' May & Ben: "Ok, don't stay out too late!" I suit up and web swing to Times Square._

 **Times Square, NY, 7:00pm, Oct. 21, 2011**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

 _(Roxas is swinging webs & crawling walls with slightly acrobatic skill.) Roxas: "Wow, I'm shocked nobody's looked up. think people would notice a guy in a Spider-themed suit swinging overhead on webs." *He looks down to see a mugging taking place. He hangs upside down from a fire escape, seeing that the mugger has a horribly scarred face.*_

 _Roxas; 'Of course, a city in NY has just as many crooks as it does roaches. Should I do something? I AM right here... But I haven't learned to fight yet, plus, he's armed. Let the police handle it.' (The mugger runs off.)_

 _1 hour later, at the Parker house_

 _Roxas: "Oh man, I forgot to see Gwen! I still-" *Roxas' words fail him as he sees police cars in front of his house, George Stacy talking to his men. Roxas climbs into an alley, and puts civilian clothes on over his costume.* Roxas: "Capt. Stacy, what's-" Capt. Stacy: "Roxas, where were, actually, this is something you should see for yourself. Your Aunt is inside."_

 _(Roxas, upon entering, is greeted with a sobbing Aunt May, his Uncle lying at her feet in a pool of blood.) Roxas *feels like his body froze.*: "No, no, no, please let this be a dream." Ben: "Roxas, come closer." Roxas: "Uncle Ben, don't talk, you need a doctor!" Ben: "I'm sorry Roxas, but it's too late for me. Goodbye, and remember, "With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility." He closes his eyes, & goes limp._

 _May: "Roxas, we were waiting for you, when a man in a grey mask broke into our home. Uncle Ben said he'd handle it, but the robber pulled a gun, and." *May falls to the floor, sobbing.* Capt. Stacy: "Roxas, I'm sorry, its too late." Policeman: "Capt., the culprit is headed for the docks to Liberty Island!"_

* * *

 **The Docks to Liberty Island, NY, 8:45pm, Oct. 21, 2011**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

 _(Roxas, after the police left, went to his room, locked the door, & changed into Spider-Man. Now he's web-swinging to the back entrance of the docks, out for blood.) *Roxas kicks the back door down, goes to the top floor, and corners the crook) Roxas: "Now, lets see your face." (He pulls off the mask, revealing the Mugger he saw in Times Square!)_

 _Spider-Man: "No, no it cant be you, it cant." 'This, is all my fault, I could have stopped him, but I made the cowardly choice, and this is the price for it. He, HE. KILLED. UNCLE. BEN!' (Roxas grabs the murderer by his shirt, holding him out the window, ignoring his begging.)_

 _Spidey: "Why should I show you mercy? You didn't give any to Ben Parker! I should drop you out this window for what you did-" *he throws the crook into a corner of the room* "-but that's not what Ben would do." *Roxas begins walking away, but he feels a tingling in the back of his head. Instinctively, he back flips, dodging a shot from the crook's gun, right when it was fired!*_

 _Spider-Man: "You really are the lowest of the low." (He grabs the thug, unintentionally shocking him with red & blue static. He webs him up, and dangles him from the window for the cops, and heads home.)_

* * *

 **Parker House, 7:00am, Oct. 24, 2011**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

 _(Gwen knocks on the front door. Roxas answers, and waves her in. They sit on the couch. Gwen looks at him sadly, and spreads her arms out. Roxas hugs her tight, crying rivers, while Gwen comforts him, no words needed.)_

 _(She rubs his back in a soothing gesture, his head on her shoulder, while she holds him tight. She sheds her own tears. They remain there, eventually falling asleep in each others arms, knowing they'll always be there for each other.)_

 _End Ch 4_

* * *

 **I'M SO SORRY I WAS LATE, MY SISTER VISITED & I GOT A NEW GAME. IT WAS A MOMENT OF WEAKNESS! Now, I know many of you had hoped Uncle Ben would live, but his death is important in shaping Spidey's morals, even though I may have wanted to not kill him off. ;( But, at least we got a Roxas/Gwen moment, with more coming, bringing them closer together, and there will be more to come. My next update will be on my MegaMan StarForce fic this weekend, and I'll update this fic the weekend after that! Stay Tuned! **


	7. Chapter 5

Legendary Spider-Man: Book 1 - Beginnings

"Hello" = talking

 _'wow'_ = thinking

"ALL CAPS" = yelling/shouting

 **"We are Venom!"** = distorted voice

*Cut* = Doing something (in and out of flashback)

 ** _*POW*_** = Sound effects

 _italics_ = timeskip

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

 _"ALL CAPPS"_ = yelling/shouting in flashback

 **Bold** = Date/Time/Place

 ** _(Character's P.O.V)_** = Point of view change (a character narrating)

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_ = Nobody narrating, except the author

( ) = Me narrating/descriptions in & out of flashback

 _~ Hey ~_ = Conscience Talking

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this fic. I am Co-Authoring this story with kival737101. This chapter, will catch up to the present. Also, sorry I was LATE!

* * *

Chapter 5: Dates/Martial Arts/The Lizard

 **Midtown High, Manhattan, NY, 12:00pm, Dec. 16th, 2011**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

 _(It's taken time, but Gwen, with help from Sora, Kairi, Riku & Namine, managed to assist Roxas in coping with Ben Parker's murder. Everyone in school was talking about it for a week. Even Liz, Flash & Vanitas seemed genuinely sorry for Roxas. Also, the Spiders have unlocked their remaining powers, but Gwen got Jessica Drew's Venom Shock.)_

 _(Also, Roxas could tell through Gwen's actions that their friendship was too strong to break, so he decided to ask her out today. But he has no idea where to take her!. And he knew he could only ask 2 people for help.)_

 _(Roxas: "Kairi, Namine? I need help." Kairi: "With what?" Roxas: "I have no idea where I'll go when I ask Gwen out." Namine: "Finally! So, why'd you come to us?" Roxas *deadpans*: "You are the only girls I know besides Gwen.")_

 **Midtown High Entrance, Manhattan, NY, 3:00pm, 12/16/11**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

 _(Roxas: "Hey Gwen, got a minute?" Gwen: "Sure Roxas, you need something?" Chibi-Angel-Spidey: ~Alright Rox, you got this, no chickening out!~ Chibi-Devil-Spidey: ~ Yeah, the worst she could do is say no.~ Roxas: 'Not helping' "So Gwen, I was wondering if you wanna have a picnic dinner in Central Park tonight? Just us?")_

 _(Chibi-Angel-Spider-Gwen: ~SAY YES! YOU HAVE WAITED TOO LONG TO PASS IT UP!~ Chibi-Devil-Spider-Gwen: ~WHAT SHE SAID!~ Gwen *Blushing*: "YES, I'D LOVE TO!" Roxas: "Great, pick you up at 6:30?" Gwen: "See you then!")_

 _(Meanwhile, behind some trees: Kairi: "Ha, we were right, pay up losers!" *Liz, Flash & Vanitas each hand over a wad of cash to Sora, Kairi, Riku & Namine* Flash: "Remind me not to gamble with you again. Ever.")_

* * *

 **Central Park, NY, 7:00pm, 12/16/11**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

 _(Roxas & Gwen are on a blanket, eating from a picnic basket with candlelight. Gwen: "Roxas, you didn't need to make all this yourself." Roxas: "It's ok, I wanted to. Also, you're worth it." Chibi-Angel-Spider-Gwen: ~He's so thoughtful!~ Roxas: "Gwen?" Gwen: "Yeah?" Roxas: "Do you wanna, maybe do this more often?" Gwen *hugs him tight*: "YES!"_

 **Sanctum Sanctorum, Greenwich Village, NY, 8:00pm, 12/21/11**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

 _(Wong: Alright, now that you have unlocked all your powers, it's time to create your fighting style: The Way Of The Spider. For that, I have called in 2 superhero/martial artists to help train you: DareDevil & Iron Fist.")_

 _(DareDevil is a 6" tall man in a full body devil costume, no wings & tail, and a pair of overlapping capital 'D's on the chest. He carries a club w/ wrist strap. And he's blind.)_

 _(Iron Fist is a boy about the same age/height as the Spiders, with a yellow bandana covering his hair & eyes, yellow gloves, and a green full body suit with a black dragon emblem on the chest.)_

 _(DareDevil: "Greetings, I will teach you how to fight without using your sight." Iron Fist: "Pleasure to meet you, I shall help you create techniques for your fighting style." DareDevil/Iron Fist: "Together, we'll show you how to fight with & without your powers, which will be part of your fighting style.")_

 _(And so, they trained until the end of summer 2012. From DareDevil, they learned to rely on - & enhance- their Smell, Hearing & Touch just as much as their sight. Iron Fist taught them about creating fighting moves, and they all sparred to test them out, & find things to improve on. Little did they know, Spider-Man(Roxas) & Spider-Woman(Gwen) would soon face their 1st foe: The Lizard!)_

* * *

 **Oscorp Science Center, 3rd Floor: Gene Splicing, NY, 10:00am, 10/11/12**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

 _(Roxas, Gwen & their peers were on a tour of Oscorp as a class field trip. Their guide was Oscorp's expert in Cross-Species Genetics, and a friend of Roxas' dad, DiZ Connors.)_

 _(DiZ was a 35 yr old, 6" tall man with platinum blonde hair in a Caesar cut & goatee, amber eyes, pale skin & a lab coat. Also, his right arm below the elbow was a stump.)_

 _(DiZ: "Now, who can tell me the purpose of Cross-Species Genetics?" Roxas: "To take the traits/abilities of one animal/bug/fish, like a lizard's regeneration, and give them to another." DiZ: "Correct Mr.?" Roxas: "Parker. Roxas Parker. My dad knew you.")_

 _(DiZ *in shock*: "R-Richard Parker's son? Well, this is certainly a surprise! I barely recognize you! Last time I saw you was the day you were born! I see you've inherited your father's brain." Roxas: "I'm glad to see you too, Dr. Connors. I was told you , Ben & Dad were almost like brothers.")_

 _(DiZ: "Indeed, we were. Why, I remember the day we met. I'm sorry to hear about Ben. I was already devastated by your father's death, but now Ben too." Roxas: "I was devastated too, but my friends helped me cope." *Roxas introduces Gwen, Sora, Kairi, Riku & Namine.* DiZ: "It was good to see you, Roxas. Here's my address. Come over anytime. And tell your Aunt I said hello." Roxas: "Thank you Dr. Connors, I will.")_

 **Connors House, NY, 11:30pm, 11/1/12**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

 _(We see DiZ working with some chemicals in his basement, going over various notes on his walls. DiZ: "This time, I'm sure to get it right. And then, people will be able to re-grow lost limbs! Just need the right amount of Lizard DNA...")_

 _(A few hours later, DiZ has dozens of empty beakers all over his desk. He is now clutching a syringe with a bubbling green liquid inside. DiZ: "This has to work. I've tried everything else. Otherwise, it will be impossible." He injects the serum into his stump of a right arm.)_

 _(After 5 minutes, he's about to give up, when he suddenly falls over in pain, unconscious. Then, his right arm lengthens, with a hand at the end! But, he opens his eyes slightly, then closes them. Except that his eyes were Lizard-Like in that moment: yellow with slit-like pupils.)_

 **Parker House, NY, 9:00am, 11/2/12**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

 _(Roxas was enjoying a stack of waffles when his Aunt May (she's 35 in this fic) came in holding a phone: "Roxas, Dr. Connors is asking for you." Roxas: "Put him on speaker." DiZ *excitedly*: "Roxas, could you come over around noon? And bring your friends, have I got a treat for you all!" *Hangs up*_

 **Connors House, NY, 12:00pm, 11/2/12**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

 _(Roxas & Gwen, Sora & Kairi, Riku & Namine are outside the front door. Sora: "Roxas, why did Dr. Connors call us here?" Roxas: "I don't know. But he sounded very giddy, so it must be great news." DiZ *opens door with his re-grown right arm!*: "Thank you all for coming!" Riku: "DiZ, your arm-" DiZ: "Yes, I've finally created the serum to restore any lost limb!")_

 _(Gwen: "That's incredible, Dr. Connors! Do you know what this means?!" Roxas: "You are so getting a Nobel prize for this. Think of all the people your serum could help!" DiZ: "I know! I invited you all here to celebrate! Even arm wrestle1 Oh, if only Richard & Ben could see this.." Roxas: "They'd be very happy for you. Perhaps the already are.")_

 **Connors House, NY, 11:30pm, 11/8/12**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

 _(The party lasted well until dinner time. They had sandwiches, chips, pizza & soda. They played all kinds of games. DiZ was even happy despite losing at arm wrestling. After dinner, they all headed home. They left, the girls giving DiZ a hug, the guys giving fist bumps.)_

 _(Now, we find DiZ in his basement, going over the notes for his successful serum. DiZ: "As good as this is, I must make sure it's not just a fluke. The serum may only be temporary." J. J. Jameson is on TV)_

 _(J. J. Jameson is a 40 yr old man with dark grey hair, white at the sideburns, a comb-shaped mustache, dark grey eyes & a scowl on his face.)_

 _(J. J. Jameson: "This is Daily Bugle's J. Jonah Jameson. As of last November, people have reported sightings of 2 masked vigilantes in spider-themed costumes, 1 man, 1 woman. They were reported to have tied up several thugs in webs they shot from their wrists._

 _"Now you may think 'Superheroes' but I know that's just an act. They wear masks because they have dark secrets. They're menaces to society, and they can't hide that from me! These web-heads are just costumed crooks, and I'll prove it!" )_

 _(Suddenly, DiZ sees his arms growing green scales & claws, a tail emerging from his pants, and his eyes become Lizard-Like. His head becomes scaly, teeth turning into fangs, and his legs green & scaly, feet clawed. He is The Lizard!)_

* * *

 **Midtown High, Cafeteria, 12:00pm, 11/9/12**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

 _(Riku: "Guys, I just got a heads up from dad." Sora: "You sound serious." Riku: "I know. Dr. Connors is missing! His basement was found in shambles last night." Roxas: "Shambles?! What could have happened?" Riku: "We don't know. All the clues we found were scales & giant claw marks.!")_

 _(The TV in the room shows J. J. Jameson: "Breaking news! Last night, Dr. DiZ Connors was reported M.I.A. All that was found were scales & giant claw marks. Also, several people reported seeing a giant alligator(?) roaming the streets. This has Spider-Man & Spider-Woman written all over it. They must be in cahoots with this 'Lizard!' NYPD & S.H.I.E.L.D are investigating as we speak.")_

 _(Sora: "Giant claw marks, scales & Giant alligators? This could only mean..." Roxas: "Dr. Connors' serum that restored his arm 2 nights ago, must have turned him into a giant Lizard!" Everyone in the room heard him, and started screaming.)_

 **Sanctum Sanctorum, Greenwich Village, NY, 4:00pm, 11/9/12**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

 _(After heading to their respective homes, Roxas & Gwen changed into their costumes & headed to Dr. Strange. Dr. Merlin Strange: "I see you've heard the news. As we know, DiZ Connors worked in Cross-Species Genetics, so it seems an experiment to restore his arm turned him into The Lizard. Spiders, you must find him, and bring him back here. See if we can find a cure.")_

 _(Spidey (Roxas): "Alright Doc, we're on the case." Spider-Woman (Gwen): "I just hope we're not in over our heads." *The Spiders head to Connors' house to look for clues. Spidey: "I found his notes, looks like he wanted to see if his experiment worked." Spider-Gwen: "Obviously, it worked too well. How can we possibly cure him?")_

 _(Spidey: "We'll work on that later. Right now, we gotta find him before the Cops, or S.H.I.E.L.D. Who knows what they'll do to him. We should copy his notes just incase.")_

 **Times Square, NY, 7:00pm, 11/9/12**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

 _(The Spiders didn't have to wait long: The Lizard was tearing up streets in Times Square. Lizard: "_ _ **Hiss, out of my way!"**_ _Spidey *Swinging in on a web*: "Y'know, there's easier ways to catch a cab; just don't throw em first." Spider-Woman: "Really? That was so corny, even crows wouldn't eat it.")_

 _(Lizard:_ _ **"Spiders, just in time for dinner!"**_ _Spider-Man: "No thanks, got lasagna in the oven, so let's wrap this up." *The Spiders wrap Lizard in webs.* Lizard:_ _ **"I've only been around you 2 minutes, and I'm already having a migraine!"**_ _Spider-Woman: "Then maybe you should take some Aspirin, 'cause it's about to get worse!" *Kicks Lizard in the head.*)_

 _(The Lizard tosses a few cars at them, then climbs up to a rooftop. The Spiders dodge the cars the moment they're thrown, thanks to spider-sense. They quickly wall-crawl after him, leaping over rooftops with feats on par with Olympic gymnasts.)_

 _(They corner Lizard at Broadway, where Spider-Man uses his Venom Blasts to stun him, while Spider-Woman webs his arms & legs together. But, the Lizard's serum lets him recover quick, and he snaps the webs. Luckily, the duo's spider-sense kicks in, so they can dodge his claw swipe.)_

 _They drive him closer to the edge of the roof, but he uses his claws to climb away, before leaping at them. They dodge, but he swipes his tail before they finish, knocking them down. They get up, and Spider-Man launches a rapid series of punches at The Lizard, while Spider-Woman unleashes a barrage of kicks from behind.)_

 _(The Lizard had enough, so he knocks some of the roof away, and it falls toward some tourists below. The Spiders quickly use their webs to catch the debris, but the Lizard lunges at them. They're too late to react, and The Lizard pins them down.)_

 _(Lizard:_ _ **"Now, lets see your real faces."**_ _He unmasks them, then recoils in shock. Lizard:_ _ **"Gwen, and Roxas?! But how? (**_ _his eyes become normal)_ _ **I was about to hurt Ms. Stacy, and Richard's son... Wait, why are my hands... I have a tail?!")**_

 _(Roxas *he and Gwen get up, pick up their masks, and walk towards DiZ*: "DiZ, your serum turned you into a giant lizard. You only just regained your sanity. Please, let us help you. We copied your notes, we have a place to hold you while we make a cure." Lizard:_ _ **"Do it. I can't control myself much longer. AGGHHH!"**_ _*Roxas & Gwen use Venom Blast/Shock at 3/4 power to knock him out. Then they web him up, and head to the Sanctum Sanctorum.)_

 **Sanctum Sanctorum, NY, 9:00pm, 11/9/12**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

 _(Dr. Strange used a spell to let DiZ control the Lizard's body, so he can work with Roxas & Gwen to make a cure. Right now, they are on break. Roxas: "Merlin! Why didn't you tell us about each other's secret Identities sooner?!" Merlin: "Because if you knew, you would be reluctant to fight.")_

 _(Gwen: "Roxas, I had no idea you were Spider-Man. When we were unmasked, I was afraid I would lose you." Roxas: "Same here Gwen, I just don't know what to do next. I remember that Uncle Ben said "With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility" I only now understand how it applies to me.")_

 _(Gwen: To_ us _, we both have the power. We're in this together, and that's how it'll stay." Roxas: "Alright Gwen, but I'll still worry. Your too precious for me to lose, I... I really like you Gwen, a lot. Will you-")_

 _(*Gwen cuts him off with a kiss, pinning his arms to his sides, slipping her tongue into his mouth. She elicits a moan, and presses him to the wall. Soon, they break for air* Gwen *in a sultry voice*: "Does that answer your question?" *Roxas pins her to the wall & they make out.)_

 _Flashbacks done_

* * *

 **Broadway, Manhattan, NY, 8:45pm, 11/17/12**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.) (Present Time)**_

Roxas: "And in 3 days, we were able to cure Dr. Connors, and he was able to keep his restored right arm. But Dr. Strange gave him some potion to take for a while so he doesn't transform. When the press questioned the Doctor, DiZ said that The Lizard kidnapped him, but that we saved him from being eaten."

Gwen: "Afterwards, Dad publicly expressed his gratitude to The Spiders for handling a mess he couldn't. And our peers were happy DiZ was back, and still got his lost arm back." Roxas: "And that's how it all started. But we know this is far from over."

* * *

End Ch 5

 **AN: And Scene! We're all caught up to the present. Now, I have a poll up to decide which super villain the Spiders face next: Electro, Shocker, Vulture, or Mysterio. Vote which one, or tell me in a review. I'll see if I can update this fic before next Wednesday, as an apology for the lateness. Stay Tuned!**

 **Also, The chibi Angel/Devil Spider-Men are from the TV show: Ultimate Spider-Man Vs. The Sinister 6. The chibi angel/devil Spider-GWENs are my idea.**


	8. Chapter 6

Legendary Spider-Man: Book 1 - Beginnings

"Hello" = talking

 _'wow'_ = thinking

"ALL CAPS" = yelling/shouting

 **"We are Venom!"** = distorted voice

*Cut* = Doing something (in and out of flashback)

 _ ***POW***_ = Sound effects

 _italics_ = timeskip

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

 _"ALL CAPPS"_ = yelling/shouting in flashback

 **Bold** = Date/Time/Place

 _ **(Character's P.O.V)**_ = Point of view change (a character narrating)

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_** = Nobody narrating, except the author

( ) = Me narrating/descriptions in & out of flashback

 _~ Hey ~_ = Conscience Talking

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this fic, and the chibi angel/devil spider-gwens. I am Co-Authoring this story with kival737101.

* * *

Chapter 6 (Filler): Couple's Life/Reactions

 **Midtown High, Manhattan, NY, 12:00pm, 11/18/12**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

Sora/Kairi/Riku/Namine: "So, Roxas, Gwen, how'd it go?" Roxas: "Gwen & I-" Gwen: "Are dating!" Sora/Kairi/Riku/Namine *To Liz/Flash/Vanitas*: "We win again, pay up!" Liz, Flash & Vanitas *each hand over more cash*: "We got hustled. AGAIN!"

Roxas: "You were betting on our love lives?!" Sora/Kairi/Riku/Namine: "We supported you! And here's your cut from now, and your 1st date." *They give Roxas/Gwen wads of cash* Gwen: "Of course you realize, this means war!" *They start a food fight, and everyone in the lunch room joins in*

 **Unknown Location, NY, 12:00pm, 11/18/12**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

Voice #1: "So, this 'Lizard' lost to Spider-Man & Spider-Woman." Voice #2: "Those 2 seemed to know what they were doing. They've had time to work on their powers." Voice #3: "Oh, maybe they're human/spider hybrids from the 5th dimension, here to-"

Voice #1: "Pepper! They are NOT from the 5th dimension!" Voice #3/Pepper: "Sorry Rhodey. I was rambling again." Voice #2: "Well, it seems we've got new heroes in town. I'm curious to see what'll go down next." *Voice #2 is revealed to be... Tony Stark!* (AN: These are the "Armored Adventures" versions, meaning they are 18.)

 **Daily Bugle, Jameson's Office, NY, 12:00pm, 11/18/12**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

J. J. Jameson: "I don't care what Connors said! Those web-heads MUST be connected to The Lizard! Anyone who wears a mask has something dangerous to hide!" Frederick Fosswell: "With all do respect, Sir, Iron Man & his team wear -" J. J. (Pickle-Puss): "That's different! Everyone knows who Iron Man & Co. are! I'll expose those web-heads as the menaces they are, if it's the last thing I do!"

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier, skies above NY, 12:00pm, 11/18/12**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

Leon: "So, now we know that Roxas Parker & Gwen Stacy are the Spiders. They somehow cured Dr. Connors. What should we do?" Xavier/Professor X: "For now, Wolverine, we observe." Nick Fury: "I second that. I wanna see how this plays out." Steve: "I think they could really do some good for the U.S."

(Professor X is a bald, 50 yr old man with dark eyes. He wears a black shirt, brown coat, jeans & is in a wheelchair. He is the Leader of The X-Men. Nick Fury is an African-American man, age unknown, wearing a black trench coat over a full body spy suit, with the S.H.I.E.L.D. Eagle on it in white. Also, he has a black beard/mustache, and an eye-patch. He is the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.)

(Steve Rodgers is a 6" tall, 21 yr old man with a muscular/athletic build, blonde hair, blue eyes. He wears a blue full body spandex suit with an American flag theme, with a blue mask with wings on the sides, and a letter "A". He wears brown combat gloves/boots, and carries a blue shield, with red & white stripes and a large white star in the middle, clipped to a holster on his back. He was frozen in ice for 60-70 yrs, but was just thawed out. He is the world's 1st super soldier. He is The 1st Avenger, Captain America!)

 **Rainbow Bridge (Bifrost), Asgard, Mid-day, 11/18/12**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

(We now find Heimdall, Guardian of Bifrost, -he has powers of seeing across planets- thinking about the Spider's 1st battle. Heimdall is a tall, dark-skinned man w/ golden armor, and a golden sword. He has gold eyes, a black beard/mustache.)

Heimdall: _'So, these "Spiders" have bested a midgardian, wingless dragon. Impressive, for mortals. The whole of Yggdrasil is changing, I can feel it. Great powers, Light & Dark, are stirring.'_

(Thor is a young, muscular 15 yr old man with long blonde hair & blue eyes, a winged, silver helmet, wearing black & silver armor w/ a red cape, and brown combat boots. He carries a war hammer w/ a rectangular, metallic head, a long handle wrapped in brown leather ending with a strap for his wrist. It's his magic hammer, Mjollnir (me-ol-lin-eer)

Thor: "Ho, Heimdall! Thou seem most deep in thy musings. What hast thy attention?" Heimdall: "Ho, Thor Odinson! A wingless, and flameless dragon besieged a city on Midgard (Earth) and was defeated by 2 mortals with the powers of spiders. They even used mortal 'Science' to reduce him to a mortal man!" Thor: "Send me forth to Midgard! I would see these "Spiders" for myself!"

* * *

 **Rooftops of Manhattan, NY, 4:00pm, 11/18/12**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

(We find Spidey & Spider-Gwen web-swinging across rooftops, looking to cool down after the food fight.) Roxas: "I can't believe it!" Gwen: "I know." Roxas: "Our best friends betting on our love-life!" Gwen: "I just wish we had something to distract us!"

 ***** _ **BOOM - CRACKLE!**_ *****

(The sky overhead is thundering, then the clouds part, and a rainbow-colored beam strikes a nearby rooftop.) Roxas: "Looks like your wish was granted." Gwen: "Let's go check it out." (They swing to the rooftop, and the beam vanishes, with Thor hovering over the roof.)

Thor: "Ho, Mortals! Tis I, The Mighty Thor, Prince of Thunder! Where might I find thy "Spider" people?" Roxas: "That would be us." (Thor lands on the roof, facing Spidey & Spider-Gwen.) Thor: "So thou art the ones to best the wingless dragon?"

Gwen: "If you mean we beat the Lizard? Yes, that's us. I'm Spider-Woman, and this is my boyfriend/love Spider-Man." Spidey: "So you are Thor? The son of Odin? Prince of Asgard?" Thor: "Tis I! Once mine friend Heimdall told of your battle, I came to see with mine own eyes."

Loki: "Well, brother, you are not the only 1 interested in them." Thor: "Loki! Why hast thou cometh hither?" Loki: "I noticed some possible new toys to play with." Gwen: "So, you want a fight?" Roxas: "Then you got it!"

(Loki is a young man the same age & height as Thor: he has black eyes, pale skin, long black hair in a ponytail, a green full body outfit, with gold cape, shoulder pads & a gold, horned helmet. He carries a gold trident.)

Loki: "Oh, I'm not your only opponent. They are, too." (Suddenly, 6 ft tall, bald, 15 yr old man, wearing Asgardian armor and a giant battle ax, appears behind Loki with a swirl of magic; he is Scourge the Executioner!)

(Next to him is a voluptuous young woman of the same age & height. She has waist length blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin, and a green, very short/tight dress, cut quite low. She wears black & green stockings, green high heels, and a green tiara. She is Amora the Enchantress, who lusts after Thor!)

End of Ch 6

* * *

 **AN: Cliffhanger! Next Ch (Ch 7), The Spiders team up w/ Thor to battle Loki, Executioner & Enchantress! Of course, the pole is still up for the Spiders' next major foe: Electro, Shocker, Vulture OR Mysterio. Go to my profile to vote! Or, send a review telling your choice! Only 1 can win the vote! Poll ends on 3/18/16, so vote/review while you can! The next foe (that u vote 4) will come in chapter 8. Stay Tuned! **


	9. Chapter 7

Legendary Spider-Man: Book 1 - Beginnings

"Hello" = talking

 _'wow'_ = thinking

"ALL CAPS" = yelling/shouting

 **"We are Venom!"** = distorted voice

*Cut* = Doing something (in and out of flashback)

 ** _*POW*_** = Sound effects

 _italics_ = timeskip

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

 _"ALL CAPPS"_ = yelling/shouting in flashback

 **Bold** = Date/Time/Place

 ** _(Character's P.O.V)_** = Point of view change (a character narrating)

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_ = Nobody narrating, except the author

( ) = Me narrating/descriptions in & out of flashback

 _~ Hey ~_ = Conscience Talking

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this fic, and the chibi angel/devil spider-gwens. I am Co-Authoring this story with kival737101.

* * *

Chapter 7: Team Up W/ Thor! Pt 2/2

 **Rooftops of Manhattan, NY, 4:00pm, 11/18/12**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

(The 2 sides stare each other down, waiting to see who will strike first. Spider-Man & Spider-Gwen crouching low, knees bent & waiting to jump. Thor hovers a few ft over the ground beside them, his cape billowing in the wind, spinning his hammer Mjollnir, causing thunder to crackle in the skies.)

(Loki just stands there smirking, already planning dozens of tricks to slow our heroes down. Beside him, Executioner brandishes his magic battle ax, trying to make Thor's head explode by glaring at him. Enchantress just covers her hands in green magic power, gazing lustfully at Thor.)

 _ ***BOOM - CRACKLE!***_

(Thor calls down a bolt of lightning by swinging Mjollnir, sending it right at Loki. Loki simply watches, as Executioner swings his ax, a wave of fire erupting from the blades to meet the thunder. The 2 powers clash, and explode!)

(Executioner leaps into the air, Thor pursuing him, while Spidey & Spider-Gwen spring into a tackle, aiming at Loki & Enchantress, respectively. Enchantress teleports to another rooftop, Spider-Gwen/Spider-Woman hot on her heels. Loki merely blocks Spidey's tackle with his trident.)

 _ **( Normal P.O.V./Spider-Gwen vs. Enchantress)**_

Amora/Enchantress: "So you are 1 of these "Spider People" *ducks under Gwen's roundhouse kick* Thor & Loki were fussing about? *warps away from web blast* I don't see what makes you special. You only dress like spiders." Spider-Gwen: "You'll soon- *dodges a magic blast* find out!"

*Her Spidey Sense tingles, and Gwen backflips a magic blast from behind* "That's my Spidey-Sense! *then uppercuts Enchantress in the face before she can process what happened.* No use trying to surprise me!" *Shocks Enchantress with Venom Shock, leaving her KO'd.* "Me & Spider-Man have all the powers of a human-sized spider!"

 _ **(Normal P.O.V./Thor vs. Executioner)**_

Scourge/Executioner: "I shall destroy you, Son of Odin, *swings his ax, sending a shockwave of ice over the street at Thor!* and win the Enchantress' love!" Thor: "Thou can have her affections, *covers his hammer in lightning* for Amora holds not my heart! Have at Thee!"

Thor: "Scourge, you were once a proud Asgardian fighter. *slams his electric hammer into the ice, zapping Scourge.* Why serve mine brother Loki's twisted ambitions?" Scourge: "Because the Enchantress gives you adoration that should be mine!" *Scourge locks his ax with Thor's hammer, but gets KO'd.*

 _ **(Normal P.O.V./Spider-Man vs. Loki)**_

Loki: "Tell me Spider-Man, why do you & your woman defend these useless mortals when you could be ruling them? *blasts purple/green magic at Spidey* Why not join me? Together, we will conquer the 9 Realms, you could be gods!"

Spidey: "Tempting, but *backbends impossibly away from Loki's magic blast* I'll hafta say No." Loki: "You know not the things you can do-" Spidey: "I know all too well what me & Spider-Woman can do with our powers! Both good & bad."

Spidey: "I saw a thief robbing someone a year ago, but I was inexperienced, and let him get away. *backflips over Loki's trident when he's seconds from being stabbed.* Then, I paid for it when *He punches the other Loki, showing he was speaking to an illusion.* 1 of my family was murdered by the same thief!"

Spidey: "I learned that, "With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility! I must protect *Shocks Loki w/ Venom Blast* the weak! If I did what you said, *punches him to knock him out & webs him up* I'd be a monster!"

 **Times Square, Manhattan, NY, 6:30pm, 11/18/12**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

(Spider-Man, Spider-Gwen & Thor meet up at the center of Times Square, each hauling their beaten foe over their shoulders. They're soaked in sweat, but they won. They tie up Loki & Co. in a bundle.)

Thor: "Many thanks, Man & Woman of Spiders! To fell Loki in battle is no easy feat, for he is an unpredictable Trickster & Silver-tongued liar." Spidey: "Well, I guess this was 1 clown who overstayed his days in the circus!" Gwen *groans* : "Did you really have to use that line, Spidey dear?"

Spidey/Roxas: "It was to good to pass up, my alluring Love Bug! It seems my wits have knocked Loki's ego down a peg! Besides, you do your own quips & 1-liners, too." Gwen: "Touché." Thor: "I enjoyed our meeting, my friends! If thou need mine help, I shall come. *Thor, Loki & Co. vanish in a beam of rainbow light.*

Gwen: " 'Love Bug?' You seriously used that corny nickname?" Roxas: "You called me 'Spidey dear,' so why are you complaining?" Gwen: "Ok, you got me- wait *looks at watch* its 6:45! We're gonna be late for the dinner our families are making!" Roxas: "Web-swinging, the only way to travel!" *The Spider-Power-Couple zips away to Roxas' house.*

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier, skies over NY, 7:00pm, 11/18/12**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

(The scene cuts to the bridge, where we see Capt. America (mask on), Professor X, Nick Fury & several others:

Leon is wearing an orange/yellow sleeveless spandex body suit w/ same colored pants & mask, a black belt that has an "X" on the buckle, blue gloves/boots/pointy shoulder pads, and the mask leaves his Nose & mouth exposed, & the mask has white 1-way lenses & 2 pointy blue ears. He is Wolverine of the mutant hero team, The X-men!

18 yr old Tony Stark is in a suit of armor w/ gold on the joints, sides & faceplate while the helmet & the rest is red. His chest plate has a glowing blue light on it, as do the palms of his gauntlets/gloves & the heels of his feet. He is The Invincible Iron Man!

18 yr old Rhodey is in armor of similar design, but the colors are dark grey, white & silver. Also, his suit is taller & bulky, with 1 hi-tech cannon between his head & each shoulder, and missile launchers under each shoulder pad. He has the glowing lights too. He is War Machine!

18 yr old Pepper Potts has armor the same height & build as Tony, but far more suited to a girl. The eyes are slanted, the armor is purple & silver, the lights on the palms of the hands/heels of the feet/chest plate are ovular, almost diamond shaped. She is Tony's energetic girlfriend, Rescue!)

(The gathered heroes are watching footage of The Spiders' battles w/ The Lizard & the team up w/ Thor. They saw The Lizard unmasking the Spiders. Nick Fury pulled up info on both of them.)

Nick Fury: *Reading files* "Roxas Parker, 15 yrs old. Him & his girlfriend, 15 yr old Gwen Stacy were both bitten by strange spiders a year ago while at a museum Wolverine works at. They collapsed for 1+ hours. 8 days later, they showed interesting abilities in school. Around 4:00pm that day, they started making daily visits to the residence of Dr. Merlin Strange. That leads to right now."

Pepper: "Oh! Oh! Maybe those spiders at the museum were radioactive, and now they're like, half spider and-" Rhodey: "Pepper, could you-" Iron Man: "Actually, Pepper's theory could be true. Maybe it altered their DNA-" Leon: "If it was Radiation, I'd have smelt it. But I agree w/ the DNA - altering - part, maybe they're mutants." Pepper: "I knew Thor was real!"

* * *

 **Oscorp Industries, NY, 7:00pm, 11/18/12**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

(We find Oscorp employee Max Dillon. He has tanned skin, 35 yrs old, is 6" tall, and wears a blue jumpsuit w/ rubber gloves. He works as an electrician. We see him fixing the fuse box on a catwalk above an electric eel tank (AN: Really convenient).)

Max: "Alright, now that I fixed the fuse box, I can lock up & head home... Oh, who am I kidding? I hate this job! *throws cable onto catwalk, and steps in it* I apply for work building power grids, and instead I'm stuck fixing fuse boxes!"

Max: "Here, my genius is wasted! *cable tightens around foot* I should be hittin' the big time! *stomps tangled foot* I wish things would go my wa-YYYYY! *cable pulls him off catwalk-* AHHHHHHH!" _***SPLASH***_ *-dunking him into electric eel tank. The cable and eels shock him. The next morning, Max Dillon is in the hospital ICU.* Max: _'I...will...have...vengeance! *cue power outage* I am ELECTRO!'_

 **At the same time, a rundown house in Bronx**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

(We find a 55 yr old inventor throwing furniture in his house. He is bald, tall, lanky & has a long, pointy nose. He's wearing an open tux jacket & pants. He is former Oscorp Scientist, Adrian Toomes.)

Toomes: "Curse that bastard Xemnas Osborn! *throws chair* He shoots down my anti-gravity flight suit idea. *kicks over table* Then, the net day he steals it & says HE made it!"

Toomes: *finds blueprints for original flight suit, and smiles sinisterly.* "So, he says nobody will believe I did it?" *takes pencil & draws* That I'm an old buzzard? *finishes modifications* then he'll feel the wrath of, THE VULTURE!"

 **Sanctum Sanctorum, Greenwich Village, NY, 3:00pm, 11/20/12**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

Wong: "So far, you have done well as a team." *The Spiders look pleased* Merlin: "Now you must work on solo skills." Roxas & Gwen: "WHAT?!" Merlin: "You must do this, because if you rely too much on each other, you won't grow as individuals."

Roxas: "So, our solo skills need to match our skills as a team?" Wong: "Correct. It took both of you to stop The Lizard. When you fought Loki & Co., you had Thor." Gwen: "He's right. Roxas, we need to be strong enough to fight villains like The Lizard as solo heroes."

End Ch. 7

* * *

 **AN: There you have it! The team up with Thor, and the cameos of more Superheroes! Next chapter is Spidey vs. Electro, and Spider-Gwen vs. Vulture! I have a poll up: after Electro & Vulture, who will be the next villain - Shocker or Mysterio? ONLY 1 CAN WIN THE VOTE! Stay Tuned! Also, in my story, Venom Shock is a more long range form of Venom Blast.**


	10. Hiatus

Hiatus

I've bitten off more than I could chew, so I will focus on 1 story at a time. Until I finish Remnant of a KeyBlader Book 1, my other fics (except RROAK Spin-off Romances) will be on Hiatus.


End file.
